


When I Live My Dream

by bennieandthejets



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Awards, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hotel Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, golden globes, madderton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22141747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennieandthejets/pseuds/bennieandthejets
Summary: Taron and Richard at the Golden Globes, where Taron wins and they celebrate.
Relationships: Richard Madden/Taron Egerton, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 41





	When I Live My Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)) here's a short lil thing I wrote really quickly after Taron won the Golden Globe, because I was so fucking happy, but was also wishing Richard could've been there with him.  
> Like my last fic the title is taken from a David Bowie song that doesn't really have anything to do with what I wrote, I just like the song and hating coming up with titles.

“And the Golden Globe goes to…”

While in reality there isn’t a long pause after these words, the moment drags by for Taron. He feels his heart pounding and his palms sweating and his whole body visibly shaking. Richard squeezes his knee under the table as a silent sign of encouragement.

“Taron Egerton!”

It doesn’t feel real. He swears his heart stops and he struggles to stand up from his seat because of how much he’s shaking. Richard wraps his arms around him and hugs him tight. 

“You did it, Ducky,” he says in his ear, and then kisses him on the side of the forehead. Taron wishes he could give him a proper kiss, but their relationship is too fresh to be revealed to the world. 

Taron shuffles around Richard to give Elton and Dex a hug before walking onto the stage, trying to remain as cool and calm as possible. He hears Richard cheering him on from behind, and he can’t quite explain the joy and confidence it brings him. 

He delivers his acceptance speech, keeping it like most - humble and full of thank you’s. 

“And thank you to my wonderful co-stars, and Richard Madden, who’s become one of my best friends because of this film and I’m so incredibly thankful.” Taron manages to find Richard in the crowd and locks eyes with him. How he wishes he could be up here thanking his boyfriend, but for now, best friend will have to do. Richard gives him a knowing smile and blushes when he notices a camera pointed at him.

“I’m so proud of you,” Richard says when Taron’s back in his seat. 

“I can’t quite believe it,” Taron says, “it doesn’t feel real.”

“I believe it. You absolutely deserve it.” Richard pats him on the back and pulls him in for another quick hug. “I love you so much, T.”

“I love you too, Dicky.”

The rest of the night is a blur - it’s a lot of cameras and handshakes and congrats from people he doesn’t know - but finally him and Richard are alone in their hotel, walking hand in hand through the hallway. 

“Surprised we managed to get away from everyone.” Richard runs his thumb in circles along the back of Taron’s hand, while swaying a little as he walks as a result from all the champagne. 

Taron’s so grateful to finally be alone with Richard. He had a wonderful night, but having to hide his relationship is hard and upsetting sometimes. It felt unfair that he couldn’t kiss his boyfriend before accepting his award or hold his hand on the red carpet. But he’s glad Richard was there. 

Taron stops in his tracks and turns towards Richard, pulls him in by his jacket (with one hand because his other is still clutching his award) and kisses him. Richard grabs at the back of Taron’s coat to deepen the kiss. It’s hot and rough but short-lived because Taron pulls away when he remembers they’re in the middle of a hallway, and also because the trophy’s getting heavy. 

“Get inside and let’s celebrate, hm?” Richard smirks and starts loosening his bow tie while Taron unlocks the door to their room. 

As soon as the door is closed behind them Richard has Taron pinned against the wall. He holds his hands to the wall while he sucks a mark onto his neck, pressing his body as close as he can. 

“You’re so fucking brilliant,” Richard mumbles against Taron’s jaw. 

Richard lets his hands go and pushes off Taron’s jacket, then his own. He takes a step back so he can unbutton his shirt, and Taron does the same. They’re breathing heavy and staring into each other’s eyes. The synchrony of the rise and fall of their chests makes the tension in the air thick enough to slice. 

When Richards shirt is off he walks towards Taron while undoing his belt. Taron becomes mesmerized with the swift movement of his hands. 

“I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Richard says deep and low. 

Taron quivers and thinks that this night couldn’t possibly get any better. 

—

The next morning Taron wakes up in a tangle of bed sheets and Richard’s limbs. The sun is streaming in through the curtains, and hits the Golden Globe on the table just right. 

Richard groans beside him and turns to face him. “Morning,” is all he manages to mumble. 

“Morning, Dicky.”

All Taron can think about is how cute Richard looks all tired with his messy hair and squinty eyes from the bright sun. 

Taron, still riding the high from last night, jumps out of bed and starts walking naked to the bathroom. He pauses and turns to Richard. “Shower?” 

Richard groans again. “The things you do to me, T.” But, of course, he crawls out of bed and joins him. 


End file.
